


Easy A

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bitch got bent over a desk, Chandler is a grown ass woman in this, Come at me I fucking dare you, F/F, Fingering, H O T, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Regina is a high school student, Smut, Teacher Fantasy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Craning her neck to look down at Regina from her spot, silver eyes darkened greatly as she felt a hand slowly snake up her inner thigh, resting there as Regina clearly regained her confidence."Can I earn my A now?"





	Easy A

Crossing one leg over the other, Regina leaned back in her chair as she watched her teacher turn around to write on the whiteboard. Despite all the words that came out of the woman's mouth, none of them seemed o be registering in Regina's mind. 

The minute Regina stepped foot in that class, she knew her attention span was going to drop drastically. Although she was meant to prove herself in many of her classes, it almost seemed as though her AP Composition class didn't matter. For a Junior within Westerburg High, Regina George excelled immensely within all of her classes. Straight A's across the board. Despite this being true within most cases, today was completely different. 

When Regina had opened her laptop up during her lunch period, she had instantly noticed the change in her AP grade. The former A+, dropped to a B+. It was a huge change and Regina wasn't all that pleased with her teacher. Both of her friends had offered to contact their parents, seeing as they worked in the school. Their thought was to get the idiotic woman fired, but Regina had instantly shut down the idea altogether. Maybe a bit too quickly for her own comfort when it came to explaining her situation to her friends. 

Ms.Chandler. 

An amazingly, stunning, strawberry blonde that Regina could not keep her eyes off of. Her sea green eyes would constantly be darting all over the woman's gorgeous figure. Half the time she'd find herself heating up and have to look out the window or down at her notes. The woman definitely knew her material, that was for sure, hence why Regina didn't want the woman to lose her job over simply dropping her grade a letter. It was definitely annoying, but Regina knew she could get to the bottom of it without having to do anything drastic.. While also getting some one on one time with her favorite teacher. 

"Regina?" 

Hearing her name, Regina's eyes widened instantly as her eyes darted off of their resting place on Ms.Chandler's hips. Her face flushed near instantly as her teacher snapped her fingers, looking at her from her spot by the question on the board. 

In her dazed daydream, Regina had failed to realize the question being asked. 

"Y-Yes?" 

Embarrassment instantly flooded through the young girl's system. She was supposed to be on top of the game all the time, not being caught staring at her teacher like she was some piece of meat. Almost frowning at the thought, Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she looked back into bright silver eyes, her own sea green brightening with a hint of fear. 

"Can you-" 

Before the woman before her could even finish her sentence, lush red lips closed with a small scowl as the bell rang loudly. Students began to clamor out of the classroom and Regina almost slunk into her seat as Ms.Chandler held her frightened gaze. Despite it being the end of the day, Regina really wondered if it was the end of  _her_ day. 

As Regina snapped out of her daze to begin getting out of her seat, her movements were rushed and clearly sloppy. Her hands were shaking as she reached for her white and hot pink book bag, her sea green gaze glazing over as she closed her textbook on her desk. 

"Regina?" 

In that time, when Regina looked up, she found her teacher by the doorway, closing the door to her classroom. Raising a brow at this, Regina froze in her movements, a little curious as to why her teacher would be doing that if Regina was still in the room. Hugging her textbook a little tighter against her chest, Regina timidly caught her teacher's calm silver gaze and she gulped. 

"Y-Yeah?" 

As Ms.Chandler began to cross the room towards her desk, Regina allowed herself to relax ever so slightly. Yet, the minute the strawberry blonde bent over as she began to type away at her computer, Regina's eyes went wide. She could feel her body tense and her chest tighten as she took a few steps forward, clearly getting whatever hint her teacher was throwing out to her. 

"I changed your grade." 

Instantly, her mood seemed to shift. Whatever fear was once held within Regina's mind, seemingly faded way to an unforeseen anger that always seemed to be bubbling beneath her surface. Rolling her eyes at the older woman, she nodded before almost snarling her words out. 

"Yeah, I'm aware. Why did you?" 

The minute the words left her glossed lips, Regina winced. Ms.Chandler had instantly looked up from her screen, bright silver eyes almost glaring into Regina's soul from behind black rimmed glasses that she promptly pushed back into place as she straightened herself from her bent over position. Having raised a brow at the younger girl, Heather soon came to fold her arms beneath her breasts, glaring down at the young platinum blonde from her spot behind her desk. 

Never once did Heather hear any sort of disrespect out of Regina George. The girl was relatively quiet in her class, despite answering questions here and here, Regina was one of her better students. She excelled when it came to work and aced all of her tests. Although she had made a small mistake on a test, it had cost her big time and Heather was simply going to explain these issues to the junior. Upon receiving an attitude in return for simply telling her something she already knew, she was taken aback ad a bit upset herself. For such a preppy, pristine, bitch, when it came to her class, Regina acted as if she wasn't hot shit. Heather knew she shouldn't be surprised that the girl's Apex Predator attitude would show to her someday, but under these circumstances it was very uncalled for, and Heather wasn't going to have it. 

"Excuse me?" 

Instantly, as the words left her mouth, Heather watched Regina seemingly turn into a different person. Her posture went from straight and proper to cowering and taking a small step back, her textbook being hugged ever closer to her chest. The girl was quick to apologize and heather almost felt bad for using such a strict tone against the girl. 

"I-I'm sorry!" 

With wide eyes, Regina realized her mistake and put her textbook down on the table before her, her hands instantly gesturing to thin air as she frantically tried to redeem herself to her teacher. An evident frown came upon her features and when she found Ms.Chandler's strict, assertive gaze, her own fell to the floor below as she sighed, mumbling out her next words. 

"I'm just upset.." 

As Heather watched Regina behind her lenses, she almost frowned at the sight of the girl cowering in fear at her stern tone. Her silver eyes softened as she unfolded her arms, nodding her head as she closed the screen to her laptop, soon running her delicate fingers over the silver cover. Although she was having mercy on Regina for her small outburst, she couldn't help her next words. It was protocol at this point and she almost hated that her brain followed it immediately when it came to any student.. Regina wasn't just any student.. Heather knew that for sure.. She was... Different 

"I understand that you're frustrated, Regina, but that doesn't give you the right to be rude to me." 

Watching the younger girl nod, Heather knew she got her point across. Her words spoke more than her actions, so she was glad that she didn't act drastically, like write the girl a detention or phone home. It was a small act that could be dealt with by her own hand and from the looks of it, she didn't need to do much more. 

Regina was a mess. With her backpack slung over her shoulders, she fidgeted nervously with her hands, playing with a ring on one finger while she pinched at her fingers on the other. For almost the majority of the time, she avoided eye contact with Ms.Chandler as she looked at the white tile floor below, nervously adjusting her weight constantly from one foot to the other. 

"W-What can I do to improve it..?" 

The way the girl timidly asked her question, Heather had half a nerve to 'aw' her. Seeing a student that roamed the halls with such power, cower before her? It was different. Heather never expected the Apex Predator to cower at her feet. Although Heather was indeed her superior, being her teacher and all, she still felt no different than any other student in this school. Regina George had a hold over everyone, but when it came to Heather herself, it seemed as thought the girl didn't have a grip on her. 

Upon hearing heels clap against the tile below, Regina instantly tensed as she turned to the side ever so slightly. She could hear the sound getting closer and she knew that her teacher was going to approach her. For once, Regina wasn't one for confrontation, especially not with the way she felt her heart skip a beat.. Nor with the way her body was overly warm although it was the middle of fall. Tensing instantly as bright red heels stopped in her sight, Regina felt fingers rest beneath her chin, slowly bringing her head up. As she slowly followed the older woman's gentle touch, she allowed her fear laced sea green gaze to travel along the woman's body until she came to be face to face with silver eyes that seemed to haunt her dreams. 

"Despite me having the answer to that.." 

Regina felt herself tense and her muscles tighten as the fingers beneath her chin slowly dragged down her neck before slowly trailing along her shoulder, resting here gently as silver eyes seemed to glaze over in concern. Regina found herself stuck looking back into Heather's eyes, her own almost darkening as they looked back into each other's eyes, almost scanning for the other's emotions. 

"I have to ask.." 

The gentle way Heather squeezed her shoulder made Regina jump and gasp. Her face instantly flushed as she bit her cheek harshly, how she didn't draw blood yet was a miracle to her. 

"Are you alright?" 

Regina froze. Was she alright? In pure honesty, she was far from alright. Almost more than alright in other circumstances. She was in close proximity to the hottest teacher in Westerburg High, but she had also just been reprimanded for her behavior. So many things about this was just wrong.. The urge to scream 'no' played throughout Regina's mind, but the minute she looked back into Heather's eyes, her normal self came through and she nodded her head, almost robotically as she responded. 

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine, just annoyed with the fact that my grade is what it is." 

At that, Heather nodded her head. Her hand remaining on Regina's shoulders, drawing patterns as she spoke once more, her tone light although Regina's carried a hint of annoyance within her own. 

Heather knew she had no right to be mad at the younger girl. From the way she presented herself and how her eyes were filled with fear, Heather knew the junior was hiding something from her. Finding out just exactly what that was might just prove to be a problem. 

"I understand.. And I know how you can fix it." 

Her tone was soft and gentle, which caught Regina off guard. She had half been expecting for the older woman to chastise her for her attitude, but instead the strawberry blonde was relatively calm towards her rude demeanor. Raising a brow at this, Regina adjusted her weight to her other foot once more before she felt the patterns being drawn on her shoulder seize to exist. 

"H-How?" 

The cute stutter returned and Heather almost smiled at that as she allowed her hand to run through Regina's platinum blonde locks. A gentle smile rested upon her bright red lips as she closed the space between them, Regina stammering back as she almost tripped over her own feet, the backs of her knees hitting her desk.

Looking up into silver eyes, Regina found them darkened and her own widened as she felt herself hit her desk. Fear crept into her system for a moment as her heart began to race. This wasn't happening.. It must just be a dream.. She had to be sleeping in class, right? There was no way that Ms.Chandler, her AP Composition teacher, had her nearly bent over her desk. 

* * *

Feeling a sharp pain course through her system, Regina let out a loud cry as the red mark on her once pale flesh brightened evermore. Supposing to have been counting, Regina's mind was growing fuzzy as she earned herself another smack for being quiet for far too long.

"What number are we at, Regina?" 

Whining in pain as Heather ran her palm along her bruised ass, she whimpered out the number, with some godly strength she had remembered it in the midst of the painful pleasure. 

"T-Ten! Ten!"

Realizing she had stuttered, she gripped her teacher's desk tightly, bracing herself for another hit. When she was met with the feeling of her legs being spread, her eyes widened as she craned her neck to try and catch sight of her teacher. A firm hand was placed between her shoulder blades, pushing her back into the dark desk before her. Whining quietly, Regina felt a warm gust against her cheek, her eyes soon closing as a hand gripped her chin a bit roughly. 

"Good girl. I'm glad to know you remembered how to count. You were beginning to worry me when you didn't know what came after six." 

Beginning to chuckle at Heather's comment, it died out in a drawn out moan as she felt two fingers slip into her without warning. Her head dropped forward, smacking against the desk as she heard a small hum to her right, soft lips soon coming to rest against her temple. Her hips bucked forward into the desk, a whine leaving her as she felt the older woman's fingers curl within her, slowly beginning to find a reasonable pace inside of her. 

For being so shy and quiet before when it came to the older strawberry blonde, Heather saw that simply melt away as she kept her steady pace within her student. Her eyes darkened as she stood up from her spot next to Regina, fully looking over her student. The platinum blonde was bent over her desk, tits firmly, almost painfully pressed against the dark oak wood beneath her. Her legs were spread just as Heather had put them, her face pressed into the wood as her eyes were glued shut, her mouth wide open as moans and whines left her constantly. It was definitely a sight Heather wouldn't be getting tired of any time soon. The girl before her was absolutely stunning.. Although she knew this was wrong beyond all reasoning, a part of her simply just didn't give a fuck anymore. 

"F-Fuck.." 

Whining out the curse, Heather simply chuckled at her student as she continued her steady pace. Her lips sent kisses along Regina's neck, humming quietly at each whine the girl let escape her lips. 

Feeling her walls begin to close around her teacher's talented fingers, Regina's eyes glued shut as a loud moan went to leave into the silent classroom. Before that could happen, Regina felt lips on her's and her eyes fluttered for a moment before she was sat up, no longer being bent over the desk. Despite fingers still slowly moving within her, her hips bucked against Heather's hand as she came down from her orgasm, her body shaking as she fell into her teacher's warm embrace. 

"A shame you can't be this quick when answering questions in class." 

Chuckling at her student, Heather allowed her fingers to slip out of Regina. The small whimper that came from the young platinum blonde almost caught Heather off guard as Regina placed her head in the crook of Heather's neck. Raising a brow at this, Heather slowly brought her fingers to her mouth, beginning to lick the girl's glistening cum off of her fingers. 

Whilst this was happening, Regina slowly allowed herself to close her eyes, breathing in the moment, breathing in the scent that would end up haunting her till she graduated. 

Despite knowing what just happened had been terribly wrong, Heather couldn't find the strength within her to flee the scene and go home. Her hand slowly began to glide through Regina's hair effortlessly as she sighed, looking out the window as the buses began to leave. 

"M-Ms. Chandler-"

"Heather." 

Regina shivered for a moment, correcting herself quickly.

"H-Heather?" 

"Hm?"

Craning her neck to look down at Regina from her spot, silver eyes darkened greatly as she felt a hand slowly snake up her inner thigh, resting there as Regina clearly regained her confidence. 

_"Can I earn my A now?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:   
> (Gonna be weird cause I'm in school)
> 
> Start Time:   
> 12:12 PM
> 
> Mandatory Break:   
> 12:33 PM  
> (I can't even write during my next period because its Geometry. Send help) 
> 
> Pick Up Time:   
> 1:30 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:54 PM


End file.
